


A Perfect Day

by Neko_ryn



Series: Wandering Tales [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: Any day is good when Minho has Jisung next to him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Wandering Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024936
Kudos: 20





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgieP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgieP/gifts).



> I wrote this a long time ago as a gift for a good friend, they said they wanted to share it with the world, so here it goes.

**18:47**

Minho stretched his arms softly as he begun to wake. His left hand landed on the sand and he grabbed a small fist before letting it drip back down. The towel felt soft under him, and the setting sun greeted him on the sky; it was a perfect day.

He shifted slightly, careful not to hit Jisung with his tail. Minho looked at his beloved, eyes focusing on each and everyone of his facial features as Jisung slept curled up next to him.

Minho loved Jisung so much. He had for a long, long time, but had never been brave enough to tell him, confusing Jisung's approaches for something else. He didn't regret giving Jisung his song. And he knew Jisung loved him just as much.

As he thought of this, admiring his every feature, Jisung began to wake. He stretched softly, arms finding Minho and wrapping around him. Minho smiled and kissed his forehead softly.

"How long have you been awake?" Jisung signed clumsily, still pretty much asleep.

"Not much," Minho smiled, signing back once Jisung was able to open is eyes properly.

"What were you doing?" Jisung asked again, hugging Minho close as soon as he was done signing.

"Looking at you," Minho struggled to sign as Jisung had his arms captured between them.

Finally, Jisung let go of him so they could both be able to sign. It was a bit inconvenient, sure, but neither would have it any other way.

"Is there something on my face?" Jisung asked.

"Beauty," Minho replied, a wide smile on his lips.

"Don't be silly."

"I love you."

Jisung stopped for a moment, eyes open wide and staring back at Minho. Of course, it wasn't the first time they told each other 'I love you', but the spontaneity of it left him speechless.

"I love you too." Jisung signed back, before leaning closer and kissing Minho.

Minho kissed him back, until eventually he broke into a smile. It was certainly a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, remember to leave a comment and give kudos, it keeps me going! And don’t hesitate to talk to me through my social media! I love making friends!  
> [Tumblr](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/soft_bluenicorn)  
> 


End file.
